


Kid Vegeta Gets Spanked

by Pie555



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blackmail, Enemas, Gen, Kid Vegeta - Freeform, Machines, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Nudity, spanking machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie555/pseuds/Pie555
Summary: Always eager to get his hands on the hardest missions. Vegeta demands that Frieza give him the hardest mission he has on the books.He wished he never took it.





	Kid Vegeta Gets Spanked

Stupid stupid stupid! That's what his teammates were. _Fucking Stupid._ Oh, it was humiliating to be stuck with Raditz and Nappa. Both of them were complete disgraces to the Saiyan race. Nappa was to damn stupid and angry while Raditz was a weak little coward afraid to get into any fight with someone stronger than himself. Sometimes he wished to get the nerve and kill them both. But he was still too young and too weak himself to be alone in the universe. The Frieza Force was a dog eat dog world. It didn't matter if they all fought in the same army. Weaklings were either killed, turned into personal punching bags, or worse of all turned into a glorified cum dump for the barracks.  
  
He was the strongest child in the Frieza Force bar none. But thousands of men could crush him in a heartbeat. So it was strength in numbers for now. Until he became the Super Saiyan of Legend, then he would bring the universe to his heel.  
  
"Will, somebody tell me when the hell they will be healed?'' Vegeta snapped to the doctors looking over his injured comrades. His arms were crossed over his armored chest, his patented scowl in place.  
  
One of the doctors attending to the two Saiyan's jumped at the young Prince's voice. "S-Sorry your highness! From the injuries they sustained, they are looking at about two days in the healing tanks at least. But they shouldn't have any permeate injuries aside from a few new scars.'' The blue-skinned alien bowed his head in hopes that he appeased the boy. The Prince had killed for far less in the past.  
  
Lucky for the doctor, Vegeta wasn't in the mood for killing anyone. But that didn't mean he was happy at the news. ''Two days, huh? Tch! There's no way in hell I'm going to be stuck around here doing nothing for two days.'' Taking one last look of disgust at his useless comrades, he turned on his heel and left the medical bay with a plan in mind. But first, he was going to take a shower and get something to eat.  
  


* * *

Once he had cleaned himself up and got a meal at the mess hall, Vegeta marched straight to Frieza's throne room with his head held high and his back straight. A quick glare to the door guard had the man typing in the code for the door. The metal door opened with a hiss, and he walked in, interrupting a conversation between Frieza and his two right-hand men. Zarbon and Dodoria.  
  
Walking to the center of the room, he gave the customary bow if you wanted any chance to survive coming face to face with the dark emperor. ''Sire.'' He added respectfully.  
  
He was sitting in his iconic hoverchair. Frieza gestured for Vegeta to stand. ''I don't remember calling for you, Vegeta. But tell me, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?''   
  
''My teammates will be out of action for the next two days, at least while they recover from our latest mission. I want a mission that will challenge me as they heal.'' He said bluntly while standing straight once again. He knew Frieza better than anybody at this point, seeing that he was one of the man's 'favorites.' The warlord was a businessman, first and foremost. So being blunt and to the point was his best bet to get what he wanted.  
  
Dodoria wanted to speak out, but a single look from the tyrant got him to shut up. The sight made Vegeta smirk. _'Coward._  
  
''Always so eager to find another battle, aren't you Vegeta? Fine, I have just the assignment for you. Planet 607X11. I'll have the coordinates sent to your scouter. The Planet's history is as mysterious as it is old. Made almost completely out of machinery, the Planet is home to the most advanced A.I system in the universe. Reach the center of the planet where the main computers are kept and retrieve the memory core, which houses the A.I. And obviously, please be careful not to damage the main computers. Understood?''  
  
The explanation of the mission quickly excited Vegeta. Most species couldn't keep up with his Saiyan might. Maybe some non-organic enemies will give him a better fight. ''Clearly.'' He replied with a grin.  
  
The sight caused Frieza to smirk softly. ''Then, you're dismissed.''  
  
Once Vegeta had left the room, Freiza began to chuckle as he turned back around to look out into the vastness of space. Zarbon and Dodoria looked at each other in confusion. "Um...Lord Frieza. If I may ask....what assignment is this? I've read every mission that's in the pool currently, but I've never come across it. Let alone the Planet.''  
  
Frieza chuckles eventually quieted down as he stared out into space. ''I'm glad you asked Zarbon. This isn't an assignment; I just made it up. But the Planet does exist. One of my ancestors had it built many ages ago. I don't know the name of this ancestor, but he was a bit....odd, you could say. After creating the Planet, he spread a rumor across the universe of there being a hidden treasure inside. And whenever someone would arrive and go deep enough into it....the machines inside would activate. Trapping whatever treasure hunters had come for it and administering....discipline to them.''  
  
This made Zarbon blink and frown. ''Discipline them? How so?''  
  
Frieza grinned as he typed up a command on his computer. After accessing the cameras within the Planet. ''Why by spanking them, of course! There are thousands beyond thousands of videos of unfortunate victims to this perverted planet. Spanning thousands of years. Here, let me show you a few of my personal favorites....''  
  


* * *

Unaware of the trap he was entering. Vegeta rocketed through space in his pod towards the Planet with a grin on his face the closer he got. Soon he could make out the silver gleam of the Planet in the distance, and the closer he got, the bigger it became. It was utterly massive, and every inch made of chrome. He rolled his neck and stretched his shoulders as his pod rocketed towards the Planet. Then with a loud BANG, his pod slammed into the surface of the Planet. Putting a giant dent in its surface.   
  
"Heh, here we go...'' His pod door slowly opened, allowing the nine-year-old to step out of the hot spacecraft and look around. The surface of the Planet was one giant metal city. Clicking his scouter, he took a look around. Just as he expected, there wasn't a single readable power level around. He would be fighting blind. ''Now, let's see how we get into your core....'' Vegeta spoke to himself as he floated into the sky. Eventually, he began to fly in search of an opening in the Planet. All while staying on guard for a sudden attack.  
  
After a few moments, he found what he was looking for. A giant blast door, the size of a couple football fields, that seemed to lead down towards the core of the Planet. Putting his hands together, he began to gather a precise amount of energy for a blast. ''Galick Gun Fire!" The purple blast rushed down towards the door, where it impacted with a loud bang. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed his blast had only put a tiny hole in the giant door. But it was big enough for him to walk through. Stepping inside, he began to fly down the wide-open tunnel slowly. A tube that happened to be pitch black outside of a few flashing red lights. To be safe, he turned on the night vision on his scouter.  
  
The longer he went down the tunnel, the more anxious he got as he expected an attack to come at him at any moment. Then he hit a dead end. "Huh? What the hell!'' He came to a stop at the wall and scanned it. But he didn't see any openings or anything. "A fucking dead end. Great. And not a single enemy, either.'' Vegeta huffed in annoyance as he prepared to turn back around. That was until he heard the whirling of machinery.  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" he shouted with a grin as he turned and threw a blast at an approaching mechanical arm. Only to watch as the arm dodged his blast and rushed at him even faster. ''Shit!" Before he could even think of throwing another, his wrist was grabbed by the robotic arm. Growing Vegeta pulled as hard as he could at it but found his strength drained and his ability to fly stolen from him. Making him fall to the ground, but he made sure to land on his feet. At the same moment, bright white lights turned on to reveal a literal title wave of mechanical hands coming for him. Vegeta's mouth fell open in horror, his head lifting as a shadow passed over him the tide was so high. Then it crashed into him.

* * *

''Son of a bitch! Let go of me! You stupid machines!'' Vegeta shouted and screamed in rage as he was lifted and held in the air by an endless sea of arms. He was a bit surprised to find himself unhurt; it seemed the hands just wanted to capture him instead. But he wasn't allowing it. Instead, he kicked and yanked at the sides. Trying to rip them off him, but all of his energy was just...gone. He couldn't make any K.I blasts at all. Eventually, he ran out of breath, trying to escape and took a moment to rest as he hung spread eagle. ''What....the hell....is wrong with this A.I? Why isn't trying to kill me....'' Vegeta tried to look around to see if he could see any weak spots. But something else caught his eye.  
  
"Is that a camera?'' He asked himself, frowning as he looked closer at it. Glancing around, he saw multiple cameras. All around him. He was being recorded from every angle. Now he was starting to feel suspicious.  
  
The sound of machinery moving tore his eyes off of the cameras as he watched a shower head like an attachment lift above his head. A twitch mark appeared on his face as he glared at it. ''Don't you fucking dare-.''  
  
Vegeta scowled and shut his eyes as he was sprayed with cold water. He lowered his head and shook his head to get the water out of his eyes. ''Great now, it's giving me a fucking bath....'' Wait a second....was that smoke?  
  
"Huh? What the fuck....'' Smoke was rising off his armor! Then his armor began to crumble away like dust. Along with the rest of his clothes! His scouter, his armor, and cape. Even his blue bodysuit! "H-Hey! What the fuck!?'' Vegeta growled and began to struggle again as his suit crumbled away into dust. Revealing more and more of his skin. His face turned a bright red as the last of suit crumbled away. Leaving him butt fucking naked and hanging in the air — all in front of the cameras.  
  
His tail lashed out from behind. His round bubble butt-clenching and un-clenching as the cameras moved around him. Zooming up nice and close as if it was inspecting him. One camera came around to his ass, so he used his tail to swat it away. But that only resulted in his tail being grabbed and pushed against his back. It didn't hurt since he had trained that weakness away awhile ago But it was humiliating as he was put on display. ''You perverted machine! Stop looking at me!'' Honestly, why was he even shouting at the machines for? It's not like they were doing anything. Looking in front of him, he saw another camera had zoomed in close to his cock and balls.   
  
He growled as his tight and smooth sack, and little one-inch penis grew into its solid two-inch state. His pink little mushroom tip was peeking out of the foreskin. God, his face was burning up! He was so distracted with his front he didn't notice until two hands had grabbed his buttcheeks. Making him jump in shock as the hands groped his rear. The cold metal was unnerving to feel, and he tried to move away from the touchy metal hands.  
  
"Let go of my ass, you dumb machine!'' The hands instead just grabbed his buttcheeks tighter and began to spread them apart. ''Oi! Cut it out!" He snapped angrily. Unable to do anything, he just groaned in humiliation as his buttcheeks were spread open. Those hands just exposed his pink virgin hole to the camera. The thing closed in even closer until it was only a few inches away from his puckered hole. It must have been taking pictures along with video recording as he heard the telltale sign of camera snapping away from behind.  
  
Why the hell would Freiza want an A.I that only seemed interested in stripping people naked and recording their bodies anyways?   
  
Wait.....  
  
Oh, that damn lizard. That fucking cum stain lizard!  
  
''FRIEZA! You're BEHIND THIS AIN'T YOU! LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!" He tugged and strained against his bonds. From the corner of his eyes, he watched as the cameras backed away a little bit. That was good.  
  
At least until he felt something greasy and metal touch his butt hole. Before it began to push inside of his ass.  
  
A humiliating squeak came out of his lips as the far to cold butt plug pushed its way up his ass. Stretching his virgin hole open before it was sucked inside and finally pressed against his prostate. "Nnnngn~.'' The stimulation to his prostate dragged a pleasurable groan out of his throat. His cock twitching as his ass cheeks clenched around the invasive object in his ass.  
  
Unknown to him, a hollow tube was connected to the butt plug. And warm soapy water rushed down it a second later, right into his asshole.  
  
"AaaHhh!'' The unexpected warm water caught Vegeta off guard. Whatever pleasure he previous felt went away as more and more cold water began to fill up his ass. Making him feel the urge to go to the bathroom. ''N-Not an enema....s-stop this Freiza!'' He tugged at his bonds, but it felt weaker than before. His toned stomach began to bulge from the water. And the cramps started to wallop him as his stomach gurgled. ''Uuunnh. Ow ow ow.....'' He whimpered in pain while trying to curl in on himself.  
  
His stomach just got fatter and fatter. Tears sprung up in his eyes as he was forced to hold more then what was normal for someone his size. The pain grew so intense that he felt like he could vomit. Before he could be injured, the water stopped flowing into him and instead was forced to rest there. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he cried from the pain. ''Let it out. Please let me gooooo!'' A few uncomfortable minutes passed by as more cramps hit him, and his stomach gurgled even further. Until finally, the plug started to pull out of him. With a wet 'pop', it came out from his ass. Followed quickly by the gushing of clean water.  
  
If he thought he felt embarrassed before. Now he felt fucking humiliated as water poured from his ass. At least his stomach wasn't hurting any more once he finally expelled the last of the water. But that wasn't the end of his torture. Instead, he was bent over at the waist, and his legs spread even wider apart. His perky butt pushed up high in the air.   
  
Now, what could he fucking want?! Another view of his ass? Vegeta grit his teeth together as he shifted and wiggled in the grip of the metal hands. He roared in defiance. ''I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU I SWEAR TO GOD!" Even if all he did was make his juicy butt bounce and jiggle, he was going to pull to escape. He pulled and pulled, and he felt the arms begin to give way. He was using every little bit of energy he had access to. Then whatever progress he made vanished as the metal arms went taunt, and his limbs were pulled back away again. His legs spread wide, and his arms held apart once again.  
  
And the machine punished him for his defiance. Two wooden paddles from somewhere lowered behind his raised backside. Not that he could see it. And then swung forward and smacked him hard. The painful double hit made him gasp as two bright pink marks formed on his butt. It started to alternate cheeks after that.  
  
Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right  
Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right. Left Right  
  
The horrible paddling sent a rush of burning pain from his ass up his spine and into his brain. Oh, he tried to be tough and to stay quite. He didn't want to let the bastard doing this to know he was succumbing to the punishment. But they just kept swinging down on his poor glutes. Each hit flattening his cheek before it bounced back into place for another. Gasps and cries of pain spilled from his lips against his control as his backside turned a fire engine red color. ''S-Stop! P-Pleaseeee! Owwwww! Ouch! Owieeeeee!''   
  
His butt was lifted higher, and the paddle began to swat away at his sit spots and thighs. The sensitive under curves were punished even worse than his ass. No sobbing or pleading could do anything as he was soundly punished.  
  
The Prince of All Saiyan was left a sobbing little mess. His ass nearly bruised and blistered when it finally stopped. As a final humiliation, he was taped and diapered like a baby and spat back up to the surface.   
  
When he finally got back to base, he was met by his healed and unaware teammates and made to walk in his crinkly diaper back to their apartment. With the entire base laughing at him. The video of his punishment had been streamed across the base.


End file.
